Winter Wishes and Christmas Kisses
by SaritaMalfoy22
Summary: Ron and Hermione are trapped under some enchanted mistletoe. Fluffy one-shot. Please R&R, oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! :


**Hi everyone! Just thought I'd write a festive one-shot. What happens when Ron and Hermione are trapped under some enchanted mistletoe? HG/RW. **

**Please review, it took me quite a long time, although the effort didn't really seem to pay off in my opinion :( Ahh well, it's **_**your**_** opinions I care about, Munchkins!**

**Enjoy, and Merry Christmas one and all!**

**Winter Wishes and Christmas Kisses**

Hermione teetered under the huge pile of books she was carrying from the library. It was the night before the Christmas holidays began, and it seemed that everyone else was in bed as she made her lonely way through the generally empty passages.

She was thinking about the holidays that awaited her; she was taking a skiing holiday with her parents for a week as usual and Mrs Weasley had invited her over for the next week, to spend Christmas with her friends and, well what felt like a second family. These thoughts kept her going as she tottered slowly towards the Great Hall.

She spotted Malfoy and Pansy walking along a corridor hand in hand and they seemed to forget to throw an insult at her and Malfoy even managed a

"Merry Christmas mud- err, Granger"

They walked on by and she continued on her trek to the Gryffindor dormitories. She dropped _'Hogwarts, a Christmas History'_ on her lonesome journey and stooped to pick it up as the suits of armour around her woke up and noticed her presence.

They began to strike up a wheezy version of _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas" _as she straightened up and starting walking off, smiling at the suits of armour. Their gasping voices died down and became fainter as she rounded the last corner and the Great Hall came into view. She avoided the enchanted mistletoe on her way toward the marble staircase, but before she could get there she dropped another book. Cursing, she stooped to get it, and leant forward slightly and felt a jerk behind her navel, similar to the feeling she got when travelling by Portkey.

She grabbed the book titled '_Christmas Traditions in Hogsmeade' _and stood up again. She rolled her eyes and gazed upwards at the enchanted mistletoe that she had accidentally stepped under. She exhaled loudly, worrying that nobody would find her until morning.

Meanwhile….

Ronald Weasley walked a lonely route back towards the Great Hall. He had just finished with Lavender Brown, a girl in his year whom he had been dating up until about an hour ago. He had told her to meet him the Astronomy Tower and had told her that he thought they were wrong for each other. She had started to cry, and he comforted her for a while, dropping a little hint that Seamus might fancy her, and she had gone off to find him and some mistletoe and introduce the two, so to speak.

Ron in his heart of hearts however, knew that he liked, well in reality _loved_ another girl, not that he would admit it to her, as he was sure she couldn't possibly feel the same.

So, he traipsed around the castle, examining his options. He was walking through the dungeons, not that he really noticed, when he saw someone that he had hardly expected to see stood in the middle of the Great Hall. Hermione was standing alone, a bulky load of books in her arms. Her back was to him and she was tentatively calling out what sounded like boys names. He crept towards her and he heard her half-shout half-whisper a name. Ron didn't hear the actual name, but as he crept closer he heard he call out Harry's name, hoping in a clutching-at-straws way that he may hear her from in bed seven floors up and come to rescue her.

"Seamus? Dean? Neville?" She called out.

"…Draco?!" She tried desperately.

Ron stood in shock but moved closer, nearly close enough to be in range of the enchanted sprig of mistletoe.

"Ron?" She said in a small, nervous voice, directing her voice up the marble staircase.

"Yes?" Ron breathed into the candlelit darkness. She jumped and dropped the books she was carrying, which spilled all over the floor.

"Oh my God Ronald Weasley you complete _IDIOT!_" She shrieked.

Ron took a step further and was dragged into the magical radar of the mistletoe, which seemed to bind them together, their bodies touching. Hermione squirmed slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with a boy that she had, and knew she always would have feelings for.

He sighed and his heart sank, misreading her signals of embarrassment for those of repulsion.

"Well we'd better get this over with" He sighed anxiously.

Hermione felt internally crestfallen. Ron apparently didn't feel anything other than friendship for her, however she put on a small brave smile and felt the mistletoe squeezed their bodies closer.

"Why is it doing that?" Ron asked her.

"Well I suppose it wants us to 'get this over with' as much as we do" she stated quietly.

Ron's heart sank deeper. She wanted someone else to be here with her.

"Christ, she even called out Malfoy's name out before mine." He thought, feeling completely rejected.

"I'm going to kiss you now" He stated.

His face moved towards hers and they closed their eyes. As their lips touched, a strange elating and tingling feeling spread from their fingertips down to the floor and when the finally separated and opened their eyes they saw a faint golden glow around them. They looked at each other.

"Must be the mistletoe magic" Ron stated quietly.

"I don't think so, Ron" Hermione breathed. "I think it's our own kind of magic"

"Must be" Ron smiled

And as he wrapped himself around her they hugged in the darkness.

"Merry Christmas Ron"

"Merry Christmas Hermione"

And as their lips touched again, they saw through their closed eyelids the golden glow getting stronger and heard the mistletoe blossoming overhead.

**The End**

**I know it's a long one-shot, but please review, I want to know what you lot think of me and my many(LOL) stories :P**

**So please, make my day and click the little button down there ******

**Thanks, and Merry Chrimbo!**

**Feliz navidad to the Spanish speakers out there.**


End file.
